The Yule Ball
by mr.flamingo-gal
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner, and Harry is feeling down. Then he meets a mysterious girl with a secret that could save his life. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends? Well, I don't.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy it. Have fun.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Yule Ball  
  
It was that time of year again. Snow had started falling on the grounds, Christmas carols could be heard wherever you went, and everyone was blissfully happy.  
  
That is, everyone except Harry Potter.  
  
When one thinks of Christmas, one thinks of family and spending time with those you love. In every respect Harry could think of his friends at Hogwarts as family, but it wasn't the same. Mrs. Weasley was like the mother he never had, but there was still a void somewhere that had to be filled.  
  
And there was one more issue that stood out in Harry's mind quite clearly.  
  
The Yule Ball.  
  
Most looked forward to the Ball all year. It was a fun social event and was a time to relax and forget about studies. Most importantly, everyone looked forward to the Ball so they could spend time with that special someone. Harry thought that maybe that was what he needed to fill that void in his life. A special someone.  
  
Of course, Harry had a crush, but he couldn't just waltz up to her and ask her to be his date. He recalled a conversation he had had with Ron only last week.  
  
"Ron, should I ask Cho to the Yule Ball?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Sure Harry. Why not?"  
  
"Well, that whole thing with, well, you know."  
  
"Cedric?"  
  
Harry had nodded sadly. "I think it would be insensitive to ask her after, he, you know. Passed on. I think she really liked him." Nothing hurt Harry more than to say that. He sighed. "I don't think I'll ask her."  
  
"Whatever you think is right."  
  
So that was that. Harry thought he knew whom Ron wanted to ask to the ball, but decided not to bring it up. The last thing Harry wanted was to start an argument with Ron, who was extremely touchy about such things.  
  
It was two weeks before the Yule Ball when Dumbledore made his announcement.  
  
Everyone was eating and chatting noisily when he stood and cleared his throat. It took a few moments before he had every one's full attention.  
  
"In two weeks, on Christmas Day, is the Yule Ball for those in the fourth year and above." Dunbledore paused, looked around for affirmation, and began again. "At this time, I would like to inform you all that students from the wizarding schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving and staying with us for two weeks. They will arrive the night before the Ball and, of course, be attending it. Although there will not be a Triwizard tournament this year, it is still important to keep our connections with foreign schools friendly. Make them feel welcome." Dumbledore beamed at everyone and assumed his seat at the head table.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and casually said, "So, Hermione, are you still seeing Viktor Krum?" Harry enjoyed the effect these words had on Ron, who was turning progressively purple.  
  
"I thought that he was too old for me, so I told him we would be friends," she replied thoughtfully. "He is quite sweet, though."  
  
Ron gasped. "So that's it? You're through?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Ron tried not to look too pleased, but smiled throughout the rest of the meal.  
  
When Harry returned to his dormitory that night, he collapsed on his bed and thought about things for a long time. It seemed as though everyone had someone except for him. Lavender had Seamus, and Percy had Penny, and it looked like Ron was finally going to get Hermione. What about Harry?  
  
~*~  
  
The time flew by, and soon it was five days to the ball. Harry was getting very worried; it had only just occurred to him that he really, really, really did not want to go alone to the ball. He measured his chances. He already had decided against asking Cho. There weren't any other girls that he really wanted to go with and had a chance with. For a while Harry considered asking Ginny, but really didn't think of her as any more than a good friend. He seriously doubted that Parvati would ever go with him as a date anywhere ever again. And, of course, he was not going to ask Hermione. Ron would take his head off for that.  
  
However, Ron hadn't actually gotten to asking her yet. On the way to dinner on that night he pulled Harry over to a corner to "talk to him privately."  
  
"Er, Harry, I have something to tell you," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Oh really? What?"  
  
Ron's eyes darted around to see if anyone was listening, and continued. "I.erm.I really like.Hermione."  
  
"Really?" Harry said sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."  
  
Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, gee, I dunno," he said. "Maybe because you were so obvious."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry sighed exasperatedly. "You seethed every time a boy came within a five-foot radius of Hermione. And when you saw her with Krum, you looked murderous."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Anyway. I thought that I would.ask her to the ball."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Let's get to dinner now, I'm ravenous."  
  
Things were extremely tense between the three that night. Harry and Ron kept glancing at each other. Every time Hermione tried to spark a conversation it would die down immediately. Harry kept shooting Ron looks, which were saying, "Ask her now! It's the perfect time!" So, as a diversion, Ron stuffed his mouth with even more food than usual.  
  
Hermione, looking very nervous, turned to Ron. "Ron?"  
  
"Mmph?" Ron's mouth was full and he was going for more food.  
  
"Ron, could you stop eating for a second?"  
  
Ron crammed another piece of chicken in his mouth.  
  
"Ron? This is kind of important."  
  
He continued chewing.  
  
"Geez Ron, I am trying to ask you to the ball, and-"  
  
Ron started choking on his food. Harry patted him on the back. Ron swallowed down his food and, coughing, looked up at Hermione. "What *cough* did you say?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet. "I said that I was trying to ask you to the ball and all you did was-"  
  
"YES!" Ron interrupted. "I would love to!"  
  
And they smiled at each other happily, pushed away their plates, and walked away, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.  
  
So, they finally got together, he thought. This left him in worse spirits than before. While he was happy that they were together at last, whom did that leave him with? He got up and shuffled after them, feeling very sorry for himself indeed.  
  
A/N: It's done. Woohoo! Well. review y'all. Unless you are an author, you have no idea how great it is to get reviews. I encourage flames, too. How will I know whether or not it is good unless I get some constructive criticism. Not too constructive, but. anyway. Hope you liked my first chapter of my first fic! On to chapter 2. 


	2. The Yule Ball Chapter 2-Beauxbatons and ...

Disclaimer: Haven't we gone through this already? Sigh, oh well. I don't own Harry Potter and company. I don't want to either. I wouldn't be able to write half as well as JK could. Ahem. Anyway.  
  
A/N: Yay! A second chapter. I hope the first one was good. No matter, I just wish that you weren't scared away by the first chapter and that you continue on! Cheers.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Durmstrang and Beauxbatons  
  
It was finally Christmas Eve. Classes had ended the Friday before, which pleased Harry very much as their workload was always steadily increasing. And although he did have a lot of homework to finish, Harry was determined to enjoy himself.  
  
Around seven o'clock, in the middle of a very vigorous chess game between Harry and Ron, Professor McGonagall rushed in and announced, "They're arriving! The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! Hurry!"  
  
So all of the Gryffindors, grumbling and dragging their feet, retrieved their cloaks and followed McGonagall out. When they reached the Great Hall, they gasped. It had been decorated by the teachers, and was quite beautiful. There were fairies floating high above their heads, bushes of exotic flowers in ornamental vases that had been magicked there, and many statues that were placed at intervals along the walls.  
  
All of the students, from every house and every year, stood there waiting. Their breaths were held and all eyes were on the doors. Suddenly the doors flew open. A strong wind came whipping through the Hall. Everyone pulled their cloaks tightly around them. Harry stood on tiptoe, as he was a bit short, and tried to see the people coming in.  
  
Those from Beauxbatons came parading in. This time they brought heavier cloaks (although they were still made of silk and were pale blue) and wore more practical clothing. Behind them, outside in the middle of the wind, stood the familiar carriage that had carried them the year before. Madame Maxime swept in. Harry noticed that Hagrid looked immensely pleased.  
  
Dumbledore hurried forward. "Hello Madame Maxime," he said, kissing her large hand. "It has been too long."  
  
"Indeed, it 'as," she replied. She scanned the room, and when her eyes landed on Hagrid, they lit up. "Everything 'as gone well, though," she continued.  
  
"We shall discuss that in more detail later," Dumbledore said. Madame Maxime and her students moved to the side with the rest of Hogwarts' occupants, and looked expectantly at the door.  
  
Again, the doors flew open and another group came rushing in.  
  
This group was much smaller, and blood red cloaks were wrapped around their shoulders. Harry observed that instead of Karkaroff leading them, another man did instead. He was short and stocky, his hair was brown but mostly gray, and he looked as though he was under a lot of stress.  
  
It looked as though they had used a different means of transportation this year. Harry saw the same ship, but there were hot air balloons tied to the mast.  
  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," he said, nodding in Dumbledore's direction.  
  
"Professor Parkins," he replied, smiling. "I haven't seen you in quite some time."  
  
This man, whose name Harry assumed was Professor Parkins, smiled witheringly. "Yes. I hope you are well?"  
  
"Of course, of course," Dumbledore said. He beamed at the people crowded in the Great Hall. "Why don't we move into the dining hall for some eats, hmm?" Everyone nodded eagerly.  
  
Harry followed Ron and Hermione. He happened to look down and saw that his shoe was untied. Rather reluctantly, he bent down to tie them. People kept treading on him as they passed. One foot landed particularly hard on his. "Oh, I'm sorry," he heard a voice say. Harry looked up and into the eyes of the owner of the voice. And that was it.  
  
Harry knew that she was going to fill that void.  
  
How she would he didn't know. He just knew there was something special about her. She wasn't remarkably beautiful. She was short and plain, with hair that was too short and feet that were to big. But there was something about her.her eyes, Harry decided. They were dark and very pretty, and were very alive.  
  
"Is something wrong? Did I hurt you that badly?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," he answered. Harry saw her eyes flick up to his forehead, but she didn't say anything. She smiled and walked of with her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
At dinner Ron found that Harry was quite distracted.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Ron said, waving his head in front of Harry's face. Harry jumped and looked at Ron.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just seem a bit distracted." That was an understatement. "Is something on y our mind?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, nothing," he replied. His face went blank again and he was staring off into space.  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear. "Obviously."  
  
~*~  
  
Most students took the opportunity to observe the new headmaster of Durmstrang. He was deep in conversation with Dumbledore. His face seemed much softer than Karkaroff's, and he seemed less, well, evil.  
  
Madame Maxime was talking to Hagrid. Hagrid was absolutely ecstatic. They were looking deep into each other's eyes. Madame Maxime was grinning more than usual, and Hagrid's face was very flushed.  
  
As Harry stumbled back to the common room, he pondered the night's events. Why had he been so taken with that girl? She wasn't very pretty, at least not as pretty as Cho. But she was cute in a different, deep kind of way. Harry doubted that she was as popular as Cho. But those eyes-his thoughts kept wandering back to her eyes. There was fire in them, and he could tell that she was interesting. Harry sighed.  
  
He looked over at Ron and Hermione to find them watching him. They immediately looked away and started talking avidly. Harry thought that Ron might have noticed him watching her. From his observations, Harry saw that she was from Durmstrang and that she liked to talk with enthusiasm and dramatic gestures.  
  
Suddenly, with a thud, Harry walked straight into a wall. He heard laughter, and Ron and Hermione came rushing over.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione inquired. She looked quite worried.  
  
"Yeah, mate," Ron chimed in. "You sure there's nothing on your mind?"  
  
Harry moaned and got up. "Yes," he mumbled, and made sure to look where he was going the rest of the way to the common room. 


	3. The Yule Ball Chapter 3-Confusion

Disclaimer: If you seriously think that I am trying to claim that I own Harry Potter and friends, you must be insane. I don't feel like being sued today.  
  
A/N: Next chapter! Everyone keep reading, the story is not as it seems. Oh, and thanks to the person that reviewed! It really meant a lot to me!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Confusion  
  
When Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady (without running into anything else) and gave her the password to get inside, he sullenly walked in and slumped in a chair in front of the fire.  
  
He was in pain (from walking into the wall) and very confused. Harry wasn't sure about his feelings for this girl. Was it a crush, or did he just want to get to know her better? He didn't feel like thinking anymore. Slowly Harry made his way to the dormitories, saying goodnight to Ron and Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry! Wake up Harry! It's Christmas!"  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over. He didn't want to get up yet. Half the night Harry spent tossing and turning. Because of his new obsession over this girl, Harry had failed to learn anything about the new Headmaster of Durmstrang and was furious with himself over it. To make himself feel better, he had promised himself that he would watch this Professor Parkins more closely.  
  
Harry groggily sat up and crawled to the end of his bed. A pile of presents lay there, waiting for him. Ron had already leapt at his pile, as did Seamus and Neville. Dean had left for home the Saturday before.  
  
"What about the Yule Ball?" Seamus had asked him.  
  
"That stupid ball is really stupid," Dean had replied.  
  
Harry supposed that Dean hadn't been able to find a date either.  
  
All thoughts flew out of his mind as he attacked his presents. Harry was quite pleased with them. From Ron he received a bottle of broomstick polish and sweets, from Hermione the newest version of Hogwarts: A History, from Mrs. Weasley a wonderful sweater that was scarlet with a gold tree in the center, a pair of socks from Dobby, and from Hagrid a fruitcake. The Dursleys sent him a coin and a note that said, "Merry Christmas." Harry supposed that was because they were afraid Sirius (his godfather) would come and blow them up.  
  
Life is good, he thought.  
  
He and Ron sat in front of the fire with Fred and George, eating their candy. Harry was unwrapping a chocolate frog when he heard Ron sigh.  
  
"Well, tonight's the Yule Ball," he said dreamily.  
  
Harry's stomach did a somersault. He had completely forgotten. If anything could put a damper on his spirits, that could.  
  
"Can you believe she asked me?" Ron said.  
  
"I can't," George said.  
  
"Yeah," Fred added, "why would any self respecting girl want to go somewhere with you?"  
  
Ron scowled in their direction and chose to ignore them. "Of course she asked me. Why shouldn't she?" He sighed again and grinned stupidly. "Yes. Tonight should be fun. Eh, Harry?"  
  
Harry grunted in response and slouched in his chair. There was no way that he could wrangle a date by the time the ball started. He supposed he would just have to tag along with Ron and Hermione all night. What fun that would be.  
  
I wonder if that girl is going with someone, Harry thought. He wasn't sure if he would be jealous or not.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Fred said.  
  
"You thinking about Cho?" George teased.  
  
Harry started back to his dormitory. "Shut up," he said over his shoulder. He began walking up the stairs.  
  
"Make sure you watch where you're going, mate," Ron called.  
  
~*~  
  
The day passed by very quickly, in Harry's opinion. He and Ron played a couple of games of chess (Ron winning each game, of course) and then walked around in the snow. Hermione left them early, claiming she needed to get ready.  
  
"Why does Hermione always spend so much time getting ready?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged. "It must be a girl thing."  
  
Harry looked at his surroundings. As his eyes fell on Hagrid's cabin, he came up with a brilliant idea.  
  
"Let's go visit Hagrid," Harry suggested.  
  
So they did.  
  
Ron and Harry tromped through the deep snow. By the time they reached Hagrid's doorstep, their pants were soaked from the knee down. Shivering, Harry pounded on the door. Slowly it opened and a huge green face filled the doorway.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed as they jumped back in terror.  
  
"Harry! Ron! I haven' seen yeh in a while! Why haven' yeh been comin' ter see me?"  
  
Harry, whose breathing had slowed down a bit, looked up at the disgustingly green face in wonder. "Hagrid? Is that you?"  
  
The green face laughed. "'Course it is, Harry! How 'ave yeh been? Come on in!"  
  
Harry and Ron walked inside. Hanging on the coat hangers was an awful orange tailcoat with matching pants. On the table was a bowl of a thick liquid the same color as Hagrid's face.  
  
Ron stared at Hagrid. "What in the heck is that on your face?" He peered at his face. "Are you molding?!"  
  
Hagrid laughed again. "O' course not! It's just a brew that'll make meh face-" he looked closely at a bottle, "less greasy, meh pores smaller, and meh complexion smoother." He looked up to see Harry and Ron trying not to laugh. "Wha's so funny 'bout that?"  
  
Harry put on a straight face. "Nothing at all," he said. "Why are you doing that, though? Are you going with someone to the ball?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Maybe," Hagrid replied mysteriously. He glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't yeh be getting' ready ter go ter the ball now?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah, we should," Ron said. "Seeya later, Hagrid!"  
  
"See yeh tonight," Hagrid replied, now preparing to wash the revolting mask off.  
  
~*~  
  
While getting dressed Harry had to endure Ron's endless chatter about Hermione and the ball. Every five seconds he would ask Harry a question.  
  
"Do you think these dress robes look okay on me?"  
  
"Do these shoes match?"  
  
"I don't look too much like a girl, do I?"  
  
"Does this color match Hermione's eyes?"  
  
Harry just kept nodding and tuned him out. He observed himself in the mirror. The green of his robes matched the green of his eyes. They were a tad short but not enough so that it was noticeable. Harry's hair stood up as always, and his scar was just where it always was. He turned to Ron.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Slowly they made their way to the Great Hall. Everyone was waiting by the doors, talking nervously. Hermione approached them. She looked extremely different. Her hair, which was normally frizzy and had a life of it's own, was smooth and in curls. She wore robes of the palest blue Harry had ever seen. Ron was gaping at her.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said.  
  
"Hi," Harry said. He looked over at Ron. "Hey, you can pop your eyes back in now," he joked.  
  
Ron tried to form a sentence.  
  
"You-you look- er- very- erm, very, um, yeah." And he gave up.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, giggling.  
  
Then, promptly at eight o'clock, the doors opened and everyone filed in.  
  
A/N: What will happen at the ball? Will Harry be a loner? Will Hagrid's hours of primping pay off? And what is going on with that mysterious girl whose identity lies in the shadows? Tune in next time for.chapter 4!!  
  
Oh, and review! ^_^ 


End file.
